The Delivery
10/5/12 I had never really believed in paranormal events. But… this time it was different. This was something that even I couldn’t understand. I’m a pizza delivery guy. Nothing really special, it is a low paying job and my car had to be refilled constantly. Yesterday, business was slow and I hadn’t gotten many orders. While I was cooking a pizza, the phone rang. I answered the phone finally having something else to do, but, there was no one there. I assumed it was just a prank call and hung up. But within a few seconds, the phone rang again. It was the exact same number as before. At this point, I was a bit confused. I answered… still no response. I decided to ignore it, for the next hour, the phone kept ringing and it was still, the same, number. I finally decided to answer it. I heard a voice, “Hello, we made an order a while ago. Is it ready?” At first, I was a bit unnerved; the person speaking on the phone was very quiet. It sounded like a robot, or just something prerecorded. He gave me the address and he hung up. I never recalled getting an order from him, so I checked the orders list. At the top of the list, was an order that had the same phone number that kept calling me, but it was written in 1972. I was nervous. My boss then came out and said: “I’ve been hearing a lot of phone calls; it must be a pretty busy day.” I explained to him that it was the same person calling me over and over, but no one would talk, and when whoever was there talked, it sounded like a very quiet and low quality voice. I also showed him the 1972 date hoping he would believe me. His thoughts were just the same as mine were at first. He said that some kid was probably pranking us and I needed to deliver the pizza to him right away. I really didn’t have a choice; I didn’t want to lose my job. So I grabbed the pizza and started going. As I drove, I felt, as if someone was in the car with me. I finally came up to the address the person had given me. The house looked very old and abandoned with a lot of the paint chipping from the walls, the windows boarded up, and the smell of old wood. I knocked on the door, and there was no response. The door swung open slowly as if it intended to, so I took a step into the house and took a look around. It was very outdated, and it looked like it hadn’t been touched in a long time. It was dark and the power was not working. I said “Hello?” expecting some response. There was none of course, but I saw a light turn on in the basement. I walked in and again said “Hello?” when I reached the bottom step. The light went out and goose bumps went through my entire body. Someone was in this house; this had to be a cruel prank. I tried to turn the light on, but it refused. I heard a little girl crying somewhere in the dark. I spoke “Hello, are you okay?” and I wished I had never done that. When I said that, the crying instantly stopped and I saw someone walked towards me. To my horror, it was not human. It had the resemblance of a human, but with large bizarre eyes, no nose and a smile that could send chills down anyone's spine. They say when you are horrified, you can’t even scream. You just stand there, unable to move a muscle. Her eye started to twitch, and I ran. I did not want to know what messed up thing this was, but I couldn’t stand it. I had never been more terrified in my life. I went home, unable to even realize what just happened. Update: 10/7/12 In the corner of my eye, I still see that girl. It was like she had followed me, and was stalking me 24/7. I began researching this girl. It turns out; I’m not the only one who had seen her. In the 90s, someone had died after being murdered by something police could not identify. The only thing they found was a camera with a picture of a girl. To my horror, she had the same descriptions of the girl that I saw. They nicknamed her “The face in the middle of the dark”. Chills were sent down my spine, I had to report this to the police. I brought them to the address. I saw the house standing just as it had yesterday. I looked at them and they seemed confused. I looked back at the house and to my horror, it had vanished. At this point, I was losing my mind and had a look of insanity on my face. The police asked if I had taken drugs recently assuming that I had lost it. Clearly, I hadn’t had any, so they eventually just left. There had to be some explanation of this, so I began asking people if they knew about that house. For the most part, none of them knew. But then I came upon an old lady who claims the house burned down in 1972 after a pizza box was accidentally lit on fire when someone turned on the oven. I’ll update you when I get more information. She has something she needs to tell me. Update: 10/26/12 So I haven’t updated in a while and I suppose I have some explaining to do. When the old lady went to tell me something, she gave me an evil look and said “You can’t hide from her,” and she pointed at the lot. I quickly looked at the lot, and there it was: The burning house and the girl floating in the middle of it with glowing red eyes. The girl flew quickly at me and that was the last thing I ever saw before I lost my memory. When I woke up, I had a severe case of amnesia and had no idea who I was or where I had come from. That... thing was trying to make me lose my memory. I had trouble performing even the simplest of tasks, but I was eventually able to survive on my own. About 4 weeks had passed and I was back in my job. I was delivering a pizza. Not remembering a thing about that girl… and I wish it stayed that way. I had to get on the highway to get to the house I was delivering pizza to. As I drove I saw a girl in the road. I then realized… it was her. I didn’t know what to do. It all came back to me like life flashing before my eyes. Like the fool I was, I decided to let her in. I asked her where to go. Her eye twitched and she pointed forward. Scared, I drove forward not knowing what to expect. While I drove, I kept looking at her. She had that same, evil face. I wondered if she was just a little girl but just had a disability. I simply assumed that and kept driving. She then raised her hand and I stopped. I asked if this was her destination. She paused for a second and for the first time I heard her voice. “This is the place… where I had the accident….. and died.” Her eyes suddenly glowed red and stared at me. The car started driving forward again and crashed into a wall. I fainted. This girl is trying to kill me. I wish I could just try to prove to people that she is real. She follows me and no one seems to notice her. She is sitting next to me as we speak, but there is nothing I can do. It is just like she doesn’t even exist, yet she does. Am I losing my mind? Oh my god, she just vanished again. I can’t take this anymore. I have to hide. I will update you guys later. God help me. Update: 10/26/12 LOLWUT? Update: 10/27/12 Oh my god. Did she write that?! I cannot believe it, she really does want to kill me. I’m starting to lose my mind. I wish I could tell someone about this, but no one believes me, even when she is standing next to me, no one seems to notice her. It is like she doesn’t exist, but does at the same time. She is sitting next to me as we speak! She isn’t even blinking! She is just sitting there with a creepy smile on her face looking at the screen paying no attention to me. What is this thing, and why does it want me? That is it. I have to get out of here. Update:? 10/27/12 YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME Update: 10/31/12 I can’t take this anymore, I can’t. I drove for 4 days straight, absolutely no sleep. Everywhere I go, I see that face. Every person I meet has the exact same face of that girl. My vision is going blurry and my blood is leaving my body. Every building, every car, has her face on it. I… I think I killed someone, and I didn’t realize it. The police arrested me and took me to a mental institution. I am writing in here as we speak, I can barely tell what I am writing. The font looks like her face for every letter. The walls have her face all over it. I see her next to me, she handed me a gun. I am going to end this now. I have the gun up to my head right now. She's smiling as if she is telling me to do it. She wants fresh meat, and I am going to give it to her. Goodbye.? Update: 10/31/12 THANK YOU. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings